


Something New

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Non Despair, Trans Female Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aoi discovers a Wii, she quickly gets her two favorite girls to play Wii Sports with her.</p><p>Super fluffy non-despair AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

The school really did have everything, as Aoi had discovered earlier.

"It's perfect for us." She gestured her arms towards the system. "It can be a more casual exercise for when we're tired, and it can be a fun thing for all of us to do together. How is it not fantastic?"

"Where did you even find it?" Chihiro gave it a curious look. "No offense, Asahina-San."

"None taken," she responded. "I was looking for sports equipment in the gym's closet. We're allowed to take whatever we want from inside there, so I helped myself."

"You found this in the gym closet?" Chihiro bit her lip.

"Maybe they ran out of space to put their electronics." Aoi chuckled. "Let me turn it on and I'll have the game pulled up in no time. You'll see why it was there. Don't worry, I already plugged in everything and changed all the Wii remote's batteries." She grabbed the TV remote. "It's ready to play."

Finally, Sakura spoke. "I like the idea, Asahina- San. It was kind of you to invite us to play with you."

She smiled. "Who else would I invite?"

She turned on the TV, then switched from the TV to where the Wii was plugged in. Though she may not have been as tech-savvy as Chihiro, she had tested this before speaking with the others. It worked just fine.

"Remember to put on the safety strap," Chihiro commented while she and Sakura grabbed their remotes. "We don't want anything to happen..."

"There should be no need to worry." Sakura gave the much smaller girl a soft smile.

"Well," Aoi said, looking over both of then. "The game is up and ready. Who wants to play?"

-

"I really think that we should play something else." Aoi said, looking to her score on the screen. How could it possibly be that low? There had to be something wrong with the system. "This game has more than just bowling on it."

"I love bowling!" Chihiro stood up. "Besides, the game is not even over! I need to finish this!"

Sakura nodded. "I enjoy it as well."

That's easy for you to say, Aoi thought. You're in second place.

"I got another strike!" Chihiro jumped up. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Congratulations, Fujisaki-San." Sakura patted her on the back. "You did wonderful."

"Yeah," Aoi said, walking forward and squeezing the girl. "You did amazing."

It seemed that she would just have to step up her game if she wanted to win.


End file.
